Tourmented Souls
by Denileprincess
Summary: ANTES 50 SOMBRAS DE GRYFFINDOR. HARRY/HERMIONE/DRACO- Hermione se sentó, cruzo las piernas de forma seductora y se mordió el labio a propósito, Draco sintió como si su corazón se hubiese detenido y también estuviera mirándola. Ella soltó el labio de sus dientes.- Te voy a explicar...
1. Chapter 1

**_PERSONAJES DE JK. ROWLING. ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA DE ESTE TIPO (M) a partir del cuarto CAP, ES FUERTE Y RECOMIENDO DISCRECION Y DEJAR DE LEER SI NO ES DEL TIPO DE LECTURA QUE LES AGRADE, A los que si ESPERO ME REGALEN UN REVIEW, BESOS! Saben que ustedes son mi aliento para escribir._**

* * *

.

**.**

**PROLOGO**

Hermione Granger la chica prodigio del mundo mágico, heroína y erudita, logro amasar gran fortuna y se convirtió en una magnate multimillonaria que tenia una decena de empresas, y joven, aun muy joven, tenia al mundo en sus manos y se encontraba soltera.

Lo que una vez tubo con Ron no funciono, fue el calor de la guerra, porque frente a el respondieron sus hormonas de adolescente, pero como muchos fue quien la humillo constantemente, dándole entender que toda la gracia que tenia era ser un ratón de biblioteca y desde que eran hermanastros el lo había entendido y se había resignado.

Hermione era huérfana, sus padres muggles murieron en el tercer año en Hogwarts y la había adoptado legalmente la familia Wesley, aunque ella habia suplicado por conservar su apellido, era solo para que ella tuviera unos tutores legales mágicos legítimos y pudiera continuar en Hogwarts, pero los Wesley se habían tomado su papel muy en serio y la trataban verdaderamente como una hija.

Ella sabia que esa familia numerosa no tenia en realidad mucho dinero y no quería ser una carga así que en Hogwarts comenzó a explotar sus habilidades ayudando a los estudiantes con sus deberes y exámenes cobrando por ello. Le había sorprendido cuantos clientes tenia y lo lucrativo que eso era, no le cobraba a sus ahora hermanos Ron y Ginny, pero Harry insistía en pagarle, por lo demás, todo ocurrió como se suponía, vencieron a Voldemort y al salir de Hogwarts comenzaron a hacer su vida en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, hasta que cada uno se independizo, Harry seguía viviendo ahi, termino con Ginny desde la guerra y era un soltero también rico por la fortuna de sus padres y codiciado, pero como siempre fue su sueño Harry se había dedicado a ser Auror, así como Ron.

Se veian ocasionalmente pues para todos su hogar era la madriguera, la única familia que conocían y los mantenía en pie y con animo de que la vida realmente valía la pena, los tres amigos tenían sus esqueletos y traumas desde la guerra, Hermione tenia muchos resentimientos, hacia sus padres muertos, a nunca haber sido -la bonita- de Hogwarts en lugar de -la cerebrito-, a sentirse siempre terriblemente sola, tal vez ella no merecía ser feliz, ni vivir una vida normal, ella también había dado muerte a mortifagos que después de todo también eran personas, y muchas de esas ocasiones, cuando estaba sola frente a ellos, lo había disfrutado, u_na sangresucia matándote, superándote..._ les decía antes de hacerlo, pero se sentía perdida, tan perdida y tan sola...

Desde que comenzó a ganar su propio dinero había invertido la mayoría en Gringotts, en el ultimo año de Hogwarts ya tenia su primera empresa, Percy la había asesorado y Bill también, era dueña de una editorial a la que había llamado **GR MAGIC** y era de las mas grandes en Londres magico y Muggle. Despues, se había hecho de un viñedo y asi de forma consecutiva manejaba varios negocios, tenia uno incluso en Bulgaria, era socia minoritaria propietaria del equipo de Quidditch donde aun jugaba Krum. Entre muchos otros...

Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que causar incomodidad y sufrimiento a quienes se lo causaron a ella, la hacia feliz breve y fugazmente, pero de forma deliciosa...el placer de la venganza...se asustaba un poco por esa faceta suya pero ya tampoco podía negarla...aunque nunca lo admitiría con su familia.

Entonces comenzó a hacer su vida de forma nueva y sin inhibiciones, -**Solo tiene caso vivir, si te sientes vivo-** le había dicho una vez Krum, a los 15 años en el baile, el fue el único hombre que alguna vez la trato de verdad como una mujer bella, que merecía ser amada, el le había hablado de los placeres de la vida, el baile, el vino, el sexo, el éxito, la venganza, el dinero, el poder, el control, y se lo había enseñado todo...ella había aprendido bien y superado a su Maestro.

Y siempre lo veía con admiración y amor, en su momento tuvieron una apasionada relación de pareja pero por la distancia y los compromisos de Hermione con sus empresas hicieron posible que no pudieran seguir con ese ritmo así que continuaron como amigos, y los dos estaban conformes con eso. En ocasiones Krum la visitaba a la madriguera, de jóvenes y era muy bien recibido, para ellos ya era un amigo, especialmente de Ron, quien desde un Hermione era su nueva hermana lo volvía a ver como un ídolo y lo consideraba y presumía como su amigo.

.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 1.**

BY DENILEPRINCESS.

Un día el el apartamento de lujo que tenía Hermione en el centro de Londres, sobre la cama en su alcoba.

- No tengas miedo de hacerr y de sentirr Mione, cuando te hayas cansado y te sientas libre todo mejorrarra, yo estarre siemprre a tu lado-

Ella había cambiado, delgada pero curvilínea, con el cabello castaño abundante cayendo en ondas sedosas y suaves casi a la cintura, lo miro con esperanza. Llevaba puesto un camisón de seda corto en rosa pálido de tirantes delgadisimos y exquisito, el sólo estaba en su ropa interior negra. El apartamento era amplio, el penthhouse, muy Muggle, sus muros eran de vidrio templado y podían ver toda la ciudad.

Le tomo el rostro en esas gruesas, varoniles y toscas manos y la beso dulcemente...profundamente...

Ella le llamaba cada vez que se sentía muy sola,cuando estaba molesta, el le aconsejaba como hacer que quien la había ofendido quisiera morir.

- No puedo serr tan indispensable para ti, desde Bulgaria ..., debes buscar quien este en tu cama para que no te sientas asi...nada perrmanente, recuerda que nada lo es Mione, sólo un tiempo y después cambia, no te apegues a tus parrejas...deja que ellos lo hagan y déjalos...les harras daño pero no volverán a buscarrte y así te librarrras de ellos-

-_Les haré daño?_- pregunto ella pensando en alguien en particular.

- Hay alguien a quien quisierras hacerr mucho daño? ...e_namorralo y déjalo.-_

- Si...cierto mago sangre pura...Draco Malfoy-

- El exmorrtifago arrogante? - Krum sonrió- _Esta bien, Malfoy serra._..-

Esa noche fue de amor y planes de venganza, Krum era su maestro y ella una excelente alumna, al día siguiente el regreso a Bulgaria, se despidieron entre risas y besos, con el todo se sentía terriblemente natural, el la aceptaba, no la juzgaba y la ayudaba. sus consejos y enseñanzas le habían enseñado a seguir viviendo, a poder soportarlo todo.

.

.

.

.

Hermione sabía que Draco también estaba en el mundo de los negocios y sabía donde encontrárselo por _casualidad,_ así que planeaba sus encuentros entre reuniones empresariales y comidas apareciendo enfundada en atuendos que la hacían lucir más bella, y con satisfacción comenzaba a ver como el no podía apartar su mirada de ella y se le acercaba con temas triviales, a los que ella correspondía con amabilidad y coqueteos ligeros, hasta que finalmente el invito a salir y ella acepto sintiendo emoción por ver sus planes ir sobre ruedas. Recordaba con emoción como hacia un par de horas habia estado ahi buscandola para salir por fin, mordiéndose el labio mientras firmaba la adquisición de una nueva historia para su editorial.

_**- Recuerdo-**_

_Draco se acercaba a ella con paso seguro, aunque su corazón bailaba el tap por acercarse a ella. - Oye Hermione, por lo que he visto en ti el mundo editorial es muy lucrativo...tal vez debería involucrarme, me encantaría que me recomendarás los pasos a seguir-_

_Ella le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas, abanico sus gruesas pestañas y le dijo: - Por supuesto, cuando quieras. Te daré una tarjeta para que visites mi oficina-_

_Y se la dio. Draco pudo notar sus manos perfectas las uñas en manicura francesa impecable, su aroma envolvente._

_Terminaron la conversación con temas triviales, y el la visito en su oficina al día siguiente, Neville, era su asistente, lo hacia porque la paga era muy buena y en la editorial tenía acceso a numerosos títulos de Herbolaria Mágica, además Hermione era su amiga. Pero ella estaba feliz de tenerlo no había nadie tan eficiente como Neville._

_Draco llego y se encontró impresionado por el edificio cede de la editorial de Hermione, de 6 pisos en una de las avenidas principales de Londres a la vista de todos porque también era una editorial Muggle, el había pasado mas de una hora en escoger que ponerse y a pesar de que no era una cita se encontraba más nervioso que nunca, ni cuando vería el señor oscuro se ponía así de nervioso...-maldición Controlate!-pensaba-_

_El no podía evitar ir de vestir, con una camisa verde hierba, con el cuello blanco, la camisa era de primera calidad, quiso ir casual así que no se coloco corbata, llego a la recepción y al preguntar por Hermione Granger le indicaron que subiera al último piso, le colocaron un gafete y le permitieron el acceso, el estaba cada vez más impresionado. Cuando llego al sexto piso se encontró de frente con un escritorio de cristal imponente que tenía tras el a un Neville muy concentrado en llamadas y las palabras gigantes en oro blanco GR MAGIC. Suspiro._

_-Hola Neville, puedes decirle a tu jefa que pasaba por aquí y me apeteció verla para lo que conversamos ayer-_

_Neville lo miro y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. -Claro Malfoy, toma asiento, yo te indicó, te apetece un café?-_

_- No gracias, espero que no tarde demasiado- Se sentó en uno de los sofás de piel blanco imponentes al lado del escritorio con aire despreocupado._

_Neville lo miro con frustración. Y tomo su teléfono, espero en la línea, - Herm, Malfoy esta aquí para verte-_

_Malfoy casi se levanta de la impresión, su idea era que no fuera tan directo con ella, que le dijera que el no tenía tanto interés._

_- Puedes pasar-_

_Malfoy se levantó de forma perezosa y elegante, y de dirigió a la puerta de cristal que en ese momento Neville abrió para el._

_La vio concentrada en su lectura, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, en un vestido beige ceñido y con su cabello recogido en una colega alta de la que salían un par de rizos rebeldes y seductores. Tras un escritorio de mármol, tras ella una pintura enorme de lo que parecía ser dos barcos surcando una tormenta._

_El por breves segundos contuvo el aliento. Ella levantó la vista._

_-Oh, Hola Malfoy, por favor toma asiento, gustas café?-_

_El la obedeció como autómata idiota, pero se reprendió para volver a su pose de siempre._

_- Dime Draco por favor, no gracias -_

_- Que lastima Draco, a mi me encanta y si me perdonas me traerán uno, me relajara-_

_- En ese caso, por favor...no deseo dejarte sola-_

_Hermione sonrió coqueta, estaba complacida de lo rápido que el caía en sus manos, tomo su teléfono y le dijo a Neville,- Dos cafés-._

_Draco la miro y la miro, no supo cuanto, hasta que el ruido de la bandeja de plata resonó en el escritorio con dos tazas de porcelana blanca llenas de café Gourmet que Neville dejo con una sonrisa y se marchó._

_Hermione tomo su taza, Draco la de el, pero seguía mirándola, no podía apartar su vista de ella y su corazón seguía bailando tap el maldito, ella aspiró el aroma del café como un adicto aspira heroína y lo bebió, a el le pareció lo más seductor que en su vida había visto e hizo lo posible por no demostrar lo que sentía._

_Ella se daba cuenta de todo, Draco sería un Malfoy ... pero era un hombre, y ella ya había tenido varias parejas, sabía como seducir, Víctor se lo había enseñado._

_- Que quieres saber Draco?- pregunto ella con seguridad y de forma imponente, Draco de pronto se sintió vulnerable pero el sabía la verdad del porque fue._

_- Me gustaría saber si me acompañarías a cenar...para hablar acerca del negocio editorial, no deseo quitarte aquí más tiempo del necesario.-_

_- A cenar?- ella lo medito._

_Draco sin darse cuenta había dejado de respirar._

_- Me encantaría... pasa por mi a las 8.-_

_- Aquí?-_

_Hermione soltó una carcajada. - Claro que no, Neville te dará mi dirección, ahora como dices, tengo mucho que hacer, nos vemos en la noche-_

_El se levantó, ella le extendió la mano para estrecharsela pero el la tomo, la giro y le beso los nudillos._

_Hermione levantó un poco la ceja pero le sonrió._

_El abandono su oficina con aire despreocupado y tranquilo pero su corazón de serpiente seguía latiendo con fuerza._

**_-FIN DEL RECUERDO-_**

Ya la había dejado su chofer en su lujoso apartamento, su chofer Taylor era un empleado fiel, y conocía de la vida y secretos de Hermione con Krum y las otras parejas que había tenido.

Ella llego a su apartamento y se retoco el peinado, no se cambio de ropa porque quería que Malfoy entendiera que el aun no era especial para ella.

La hora llego y el timbre sonó.

Malfoy estaba en la puerta, el si se habia puesto saco y corbata, llevaba también una túnica verde muy lujosa.

Hermione abrio, -Iremos a un Restaurante magico?-

-Por supuesto-

-Pasa, dame un minuto.-

El entro con paso seguro, contemplando la ciudad de noche que se mostraba majestuosa ante sus ojos a través de los amplios ventanales del penthouse.


	2. Chapter 2

DRACO POV

_Vaya Granger si que ha hecho dinero…pensé que sería su fin al enterarme de que murieron sus padres, pero esa obstinación y orgullo suyo seguramente la sacaron adelante, después de todo, como olvidar que es una Griffindor. La veía con sorpresa en las revistas de negocios y de sociales, y cada dia la notaba más bella y segura, y se había vuelto una pequeña obsesión, no la dejare ir hasta que sea mia y después de eso todo terminara…aunque la verdad nose que diablos hago buscándole asi, con ninguna de mis conquistas me había sentido tan nervioso…no estoy buscando una relación, no estoy buscando un amor, es solo que…no se como diablos describirlo…si mis padres supieran…pero ellos son casi ya ancianos, tienen tan mala fama en el mundo mágico…ella me sonríe, y siento una calidez en alguna parte de mi cuerpo…Maldicion! Estoy actuando contra todos mis instintos, me gritan por dentro –Aléjate idiota!- Pero aquí estoy como imbécil…_

.

.

.

HERMIONE POV

Sali con mi túnica de satin rojo, si... soy una Griffyndor Malfoy, sin embargo la deje entreabierta porque quería que viera a través de ella mi vestido y mi figura.

-Te gusta mi apartamento?-

Lo vi tragar saliva. Sonrei para mis adentros.

-Si, magnifica vista-

-Es cierto…puedes venir cuando quieras-

Ahora el sonrió. –Vamos?-

-Vamos…dime Hermione, tutéame-

El solo sonrió de medio lado. _Aquí el ratón piensa, que el es el cazador…que interesante…y conveniente._

.

.

.

Llegaron al restaurante mágico, ya existía reservación, era bellísimo, todo en el era decadentemente lujoso. La decoración era roja y el mobiliario blanco muy gariboleado. Su mesa era pequeña, estaban uno frente al otro. Y se sonreían .

Draco comenzó a hacerle preguntas del negocio editorial y sentía perderse en la conversación y en esos labios…notaba su sonrojo ahora mas fuerte tal vez por el champan y el no dejaba su sonrisa idiota por mas que intentara disimularla, después de bastante charla.

-Sabes…quiero que estemos sin resentimientos por lo de Hogwarts y como era antes nuestra relación…-

-Oh! No digas tonterías! Eso es pasado, éramos unos críos. –

-Había olvidado lo madura que eres..- Dijo sonriendo y levanto su copa para brindar con ella. Hermione lo miro a los ojos y pensó para sus adentros, en que muy pronto le pagaría cada humillación, cada lagrima, cada mal rato, cada ocasión en que la hizo sentir miserable e inferior, el se lo pagaria 10 a 1 retorciéndose de dolor por ella, solo por ella.

El en cambio se sentía aliviado, casi ligero, la carga que tenia para con ella parecía haberse liberado un poco, aunque no quería a Granger para nada serio, algo lo empujaba a saber si ella lo despreciaba y que no fuera así, sin duda lo hacia sentir bien, no podía negarlo.

Ella miro la hora y el entendió el gesto, pidió la cuenta y la llevo a su casa, se sentía extraño, no desvelarse o quedarse en la casa compartiendo la cama con sus conquistas. Pero al parecer todo con ella seria diferente, y esa negación por parte de ella hacia que el se enganchara mas, la deseaba mas.

.

.

.

.

En el caldero Chorreante, en una de las mesas privadas estaban Ron y Harry, los dos se veian apuestos y arreglados, bebían Whisky y tenian sus corbatas flojas.

-Que falta en esta película?-

-Ella.-

-Oh, si pero no vendrá, estaba ocupada.-

-Lose, yo también le llame.-

-Y como estas?-

Ron suspiro...-Bien, por primera vez desde la guerra siento que mi vida tiene un sentido-

-Me alegro por ti...a que te refieres?-

-Dos palabras...Luna Lovegood-

-Vaya! Bien por ti amigo! Es una gran chica-

-Si...bueno ella tolera mis estados de animo, los esqueletos en mi armario, merlin sabe que son muchos.-

-Todos los tenemos...no sabia que te sentías así-

-Oh si, podría apostar que los tres tenemos problemas severos...-Expreso Ron sin sostenerle la mirada a Harry. Se había vuelto un adicto, solo lograba salir y parecer normal después de un par de pociones, había llegado a tomar mas de 20 al día durante esos años, ahora solo se mantenía con 3 y Luna lo estaba ayudando a recuperarse, nadie lo sabia, ni su familia, era vergonzoso, pero fue su única forma de salir a flote. Se había vuelto un experto en ellas y las había probado casi todas.

-Asi, es, pero tenemos suerte, tenemos a tu familia ellos han sido nuestra roca.-

-Y tu? No me digas que ahora te has vuelto...distinto...después de tu rompimiento con Ginny no te hemos conocido novia formal.-

-Yo? Oh no...no estoy hecho para el amor amigo, no es mi prioridad, ahora no tengo energías en sostener una relación, tendría que ser alguien igual de roto que yo, porque desde la guerra soy un despojo y solo traeré a quien este conmigo desdicha.- La voz de Harry era sincera sin autocompasion solo con honesta resignación. El también estaba roto, se había vuelto ludópata a través de un seudónimo, ya lo había perdido casi todo, pero era una forma de desahogar todas sus frustraciones, eso y ser auror, asi solo desquitaba sus demonios con los mortifagos y malhechores.

Ron solo lo miro, no lo juzgo.

- Y ella? Amigo ella es bella y rica…-

- Si,lo es…pero hay algo en su mirada a veces…que no se cómo describir, sé que ella también tiene sus problemas amigo, la guerra, la muerte de sus padres…-

- Tampoco ha tenido relaciones estables desde Victor-

- Tal vez el único que se casare serás tu-

- Aun no pienso casarme, no digas tonterías-

Los dos amigos siguieron charlando hasta entrada la noche y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Después, los tres Griffyndor contemplaban al cielo y observaban la misma noche de luna, con ojos anhelantes y labios sellados, contándole de sus vidas, sus sueños, sus traumas y temores, pensando en ellos tres, en lo mucho que se amaban y en cuanto se importaban, planeando como seguir con adelante, y lidiar con sus sombras a su manera.

.

.

.

Por la mañana Hermione entro a su oficina con aire decidido, luciendo un vestido corto de un diseñador muggle, con labios carmín brillante, miro al cuadro tras ella, dos barcos en tormenta, así se sentía…cada día, desde la muerte de sus padres. Tomo su teléfono.

-Neville…hazme una cita para comer con Ron y Harry, después comunícame a Victor.-

-Enseguida- Escucho decir a Neville.

Despues de 3 minutos, sonó su teléfono. –La cita esta lista, en LONDON´S PLACE, a las 3 y Victor Krum está en la línea.-

-Hola-

-Herrms, como te fue?-

-Todo esta listo, el está cayendo fácilmente, el cree..que la conquistada soy yo..- y río armoniosamente.

-Esa es la idea, perfecto, y como te sientes?-

-Expectante, ansiosa-

-Trranquilizate preciosa, recuerda que este es un plato frrio.-

-Lo se- Dijo ella con pesar.

-Distrraete con algo, o alguien nena-

-Si-

-Bien, cuídate…esta bien?-

-Tu también, besos ingleses..-

-Carricias Bulagaras-

Y la línea se cortó porque el colgó.

Hermione marco a Neville de nuevo, el chico se encontraba muy cambiado, estaba delgado y erguido, podría decirse que incluso para una chica normal bruja o muggle seria apuesto, pero seguía siendo de corazón de oro.

- Hola Neville, quiero que busques un nuevo manuscrito, que sea de alguien joven y nuevo, pero quiero que sea un manuscrito que sepas que nunca tendrá éxito, de lo más patético y me lo envías esta bien? , gracias.

Después de unas horas Hermione salió rumbo a London's Place, ahí se encontró con Harry y Ron. Se acercó a ellos y los beso en la mejilla.

-Vaya ustedes parecen uniformados-

- Trabajamos en lo mismo- replico ron molesto. Hermione río.

- Lo se, lo sé y como están?-

- No tan bien como tu obviamente, el profeta en su página seis, ha sacado una foto tuya y de Malfoy muy sonrientes, explícanos...- le dijo Harry.

- Oh, eso...bueno no hay mucho que decir, quiere entrar al negocio editorial-

- Que vaya con alguien más, ese hurón...como puedes ayudarlo?- le dijo Ron.

- Porque ella es muy buena, Ron, sabes deberías cobrarle-

Hermione se sintió culpable por el concepto en el que Harry la tenía, pero sonrió, - Lo haré, te aseguro que lo pagara caro.-

Los tres amigos se observaron, Ron y Harry comprendieron entonces que tal vez la dulce Hermione estaba atravesando su pequeña venganza personal y eso los hizo sonreír.

-Y ustedes como están?-

- Ron esta saliendo con Luna.-

-Harry!-

-Que? Es verdad! Además de le ibas a decir!-

- Me da mucho gusto por ti hermano, deseo que ella sea tu felicidad y borre de ti las cicatrices de la guerra-

- Lo que yo espero es que ustedes también encuentren pronto a alguien-

Hermione sonrió y dio un vistazo a la carta y Harry le llamo al mesero, obviamente lo habían ignorado.

Pero el no se daría por vencido quería que su nueva hermana y su mejor amigo de verdad algún día fueran felices.

Charlaron animadamente y se despidieron cálidamente.

- Hey! Nos vemos el viernes en la madriguera!- les grito ron desde lejos, ellos sólo asintieron.

Hermione estaba apunto de irse cuando Harry la sujeto por el brazo - Sólo ten cuidado, esta bien?...con Malfoy, no me fio de el.-

Ella lo miro con ternura y lo abrazo. - Tendré cuidado, lo prometo.-

.

.

Draco por supuesto había continuado llamando, y los siguientes días, habían comido juntos, la idea de Draco era hacer su propia editorial, Hermione le ofreció ayuda y tenían el pretexto perfecto para verse cada, día.

En el restaurante Nim, en el callejón Diagon, el sentía que cada día ella se veía más bella y se encontraba cada vez desesperadamente más expuesto a ese sentimiento, ahi justo en la mesa donde estaban, al aire libre, la brisa acaricio su cabello y el pudo olfatear su perfume, observar sus ojos brillantes, su tez perfecta...maldición Malfoy...pensó.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahí Hermione lo contemplo y entendió, que estaba teniendo éxito. Le sonrió y dejo que la química, las hormonas y el instinto hicieran el resto.

El le sonrió como idiota. - Un idiota malditamente atractivo y que sabía como ser un bastado encantador- Pensó ella.

El teléfono de Hermione sonó y ella vio en la pantalla el rostro de Neville, contesto de inmediato, -Hola Neville-

- Herms, encontré el manuscrito que me pediste, es una obra estúpida que para quien es inexperto pasara como interesante-

- De que trata?-

- De los problemas de las madres solteras de raza asiática-

Hermione sonrió y pestañeo a Draco. - Perfecto, déjalo en mi oficina sobre mi escritorio...y recuérdame comprarte unos chocolates por ser tan eficiente-

Draco se sintió inmediatamente incómodo y celoso.

- No creo que hacer obsequios a los asistentes sea profesional-

- Se los merece, sólo lo sería si mis intenciones no fueran buenas, es más comprometedor una botella, una cena o algo así-

De cualquier forma el Rubio estaba incómodo. Y guardo silencio, ella siguió hablando, -Tal vez lo dices porque tu si te has acostado con tus asistentes-

El casi de atraganto con su propia saliva - Maldición Malfoy Controlate!- pensó. - En alguna ocasión- y se arrepintió de decirlo de inmediato.

- Alégrate, ya encontré el manuscrito del que será tu primer libro, y no es que importé pero yo jamás me acostaría con mi asistente...es poco profesional, primero lo despediría-

- Eso sólo es un alivio a medias, yo dejare todo en tus manos, confió en ti plenamente-

Esas palabras fueron para Hermione como mantequilla con azúcar.

- No, las decisiones las tomarás, tu, aunque yo te apoyare ... siempre-

Esas sencillas palabras por alguna razón desconocida y abrumadora llenaron de calor el alma del Rubio. El sabía que no debía sentir esa sensación envolvente y suave, intentó alejar esos sentimientos con desesperación maldiciendose a sí mismo y todos sus ancestros, por sus complejos se sangré y haberlo alejado de ella todo este tiempo, había sido tan ciego y estúpido, agradecía a cada santo que ella no le guardará rencor por ello, pero el aún se resistía, de pronto ella sacudió su cabello y el golpe de su aroma a perfume seductor lo sacudió como un tsunami y se dio cuenta de que había perdido.

- Bien, puedo leer el manuscrito?-

- Vamos a mi oficina, ahí te explicare todo.-

El saco un billete y lo puso sobre la mesa, los dos se levantaron y salieron del lugar.

.

.

.

A pesar de que Neville conocía a Hermione no sabía para que diablos quería una basura de manuscrito como ese, y porque diablos estaba saliendo con Malfoy, pero era su jefa y aunque en Hogwarts eran amigos no quería ser altanero o inapropiado, ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde que ella salía con alguien, el último fue ese chico Wood, ella lo dejo después de seis meses y había quedado destrozado, tuvieron que negarle la entrada al edifico y Neville bloquear todas sus llamadas, le daba pena, casi todas las relaciones de Hermione no duraban mucho y las terminaba ella, también casi siempre ellos estaban enamorados y terminaban resentidos, y muy lastimados, pero el sabía que Malfoy no era un hombre débil, estaba en su escritorio cavilando cuando tomo un sorbo de café y hojeo un poco el profeta, ahí en la infame página seis, venía una pequeña nota sobre Harry Potter, muchas de sus propiedades ya eran ocupadas por nuevos inquilinos que resultaban ser los dueños, uno de ellos era conocido por ser dueño de un sitio de apuestas que había hecho su fortuna a base de dejar en bancarrota a muchos de sus clientes. Estaba Harry Potter quebrado?- Bah no puede ser!- exclamo Neville.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Hermione entro con un Malfoy muy decidido tras ella, el ya había visto esa película antes, siempre era ella la protagonista y era el chico el que siempre era distinto, y el que pensaba que Malfoy era distinto...no sabía lo que venía. Y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Hermione entro a su oficina y le dijo a Neville que no quería ser molestada por nadie. Draco inflo su pecho con orgullo sin disimularlo.

- Hermione se sentó, cruzo las piernas de forma seductora y se mordió el labio a propósito, Draco sintió como si su corazón se hubiese detenido y también estuviera mirándola. Ella soltó el labio de sus dientes.

- Te voy a explicar...necesitamos hacer tu editorial, darla de alta con los trámites legales y podrás comprar y leer este manuscrito para publicarlo, hay que invertir mucho en publicidad y buena imagen...-

- Eso no es ningún problema-

- Bien, comencemos,llama a tu abogado y dile que comience con lo que te dije, escoje un nombre y renta una oficina, yo te mandare personal con experiencia y te apoyare-

Draco le dirigió una flamante sonrisa y le dijo.

- Lo haré...podemos cenar esta noche?-

- Si.-

El se levantó, beso su mano y se fue, casi flotando.

Salió y estaba por salir cuando el ruido de una envoltura rompiendose capturo su atención, era Neville abriendo una caja de costosos chocolates.

Draco lo miro con furia contenida.

Neville lo miro divertido y le dijo, - Quieres? Me los trajo Taylor, dice que me los manda Hermione-

- No te hagas ilusiones chico- y se dio la vuelta dramáticamente.

Neville lo miro desconcertado unos momentos y después dijo en voz alta. - El esta peor de lo que creí-

.

.

.

- Hazme una cita con Harry de inmediato- las palabras de Hermione eran frías y demandantes y Neville llamo a Harry.

Zum, Zum, Zum, diga?-

- Harry! Gracias al cielo! Hermione quiere verte.-

- Sólo te respondí porque sabía que tu eres ella, claro, donde?-

- Oh, diablos, no le pregunte, espera porfavor...- Herms, tengo a Harry, donde quieres la cita? Entiendo...- Harry en su casa.-

- Bien, en una hora-

- En una hora Herms, cancelare todas tus citas-

- Hazlo, pero no la de la cena-

Si Neville tenía dudas de lo que Hermione pretendía,ahora no le quedo ninguna.

.

.

.

Hermione estaba ansiosa, Taylor la miro por el retrovisor y le dijo, - Ya casi llegamos-

Ella asintió nerviosa, cuando llegaron bajo del auto con rapidez y subió a su apartamento, se coloco unos pans de algodón rosa y un top a juego, fue a la cocina tomo una botella de tinto, sobre una bandeja coloco un gran pedazo de queso, y uvas.

El timbre sonó.

Ella abrió la puerta.

El chico que vivió estaba ahí, la miraba con esos hermosos ojos verdes, que en ese momento no tenían mucha luz. Se le veía abatido.

Ella le sonrió y se movió para que el entrara.

- Me sorprende verte así, últimamente siempre estas muy formal-

- Contigo puedo ser yo misma, a veces ...-

Harry río sin ganas,

Ella lo guió a la sala de estar, por los ventanales se miraba toda la ciudad, era precioso. El se sentó y se sacó la corbata, se quitó la chamarra de cuero y tomo la botella, le sacó el corcho y sirvió las copas.

Hermione evaluó la situación, los sillones los separaban, y ella quería darle confianza.

- Al diablo Potter, ven!-

y se sentó en el piso sobre la suave alfombra, el sonrió e hizo lo mismo, ella puso una mano sobre la rodilla de el, - Dime que diablos ocurre con tus propiedades-

El tomo una uva, la trago y la miro a los ojos,

- No te puedo ocultar nada eh?-

- Nunca-

- He perdido todo-

- Como, cuando? Podemos recuperarlo? Quién ha sido?-

- Jugándolo, hace ya un par de meses, no es recuperable...he sido yo, soy ludopata- el se llevó las manos al rostro y se cubrió como si acabara de confesar un crimen, Esperaba un montón de reprimendas.

- Porque?- Pregunto ella descorazonada.

- Estoy roto, todos lo estamos, tu también...crees que no lo se? Desde la guerra. nose como lo has llevado Herms pero ese ha sido mi escape, y ahora lo he perdido todo. Llevo tres días en un hotel, En el trabajo, las cosas van de mal en peor y es cuestión de tiempo para que todos sepan la verdad, seré un hazmereir, de mis compañeros y los mortifagos, mi vida esta acabada...-

Hermione, tomo el vino de su copa de un sorbo y se pegó más a el, lo abrazo y le dijo -Mientras yo viva Harry tu nunca estarás sólo-

Harry la abrazo con fuerza y lloro en su hombro sólo un poco.

- Hermione,moriría sin ti-

- No digas tonterías, ya tienes un empleo-

Harry la miro asombrado, - De que?-

- Serás mi asistente personal, mi guardaespaldas-

- Pero Neville...-

- El es más un secretario recepcionista-

- Ya, ya! Tengo una cena, pero te quedarás aquí por supuesto, te darás una ducha y dormirás un poco en una cama decente, llama a tu empleo, reúne un poco de dignidad y renuncia.-

- Si, jefa.-


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione lo miro como siempre lo hacía con una mirada llena de profundo amor a su mejor amigo, ella lo levantaría y lo ayudaría a salir adelante, Después de todo ahora más que nunca tenían cosas en común, ambos eran huérfanos.

Era explicable, que Harry se convirtiera en Ludopata, tenían de alguna forma desesperada que encontrar una manera para seguir adelante en lo cruel que súbitamente su vida era y nadie más comprendía. El sospechaba que también algo andaba mal con Ron, pero por lo menos el se sostenía en pie y no tenía valor para preguntarle porque...porque ellos también comenzarían a hacerle preguntas a ella que no quería responder.

Era demasiado personal, aún que eran los más cercanos de su vida, dolía abrir su corazón y enseñarles que estaba rota, y que Víctor se sentó a pegar sus pedazos para que siguiera viviendo. A su manera, única y particular, ellos no entenderían que desde el baile de los tres magos conoció el amor y su intimidad con el, y de que manera... Y como manejar sus emociones y rencor volcándolo a los demás. Lo verían todo de una manera disparatada, y no quería eso. Los tres tenían en común un esqueleto en el closeth...no creían merecer ser amados. Ya habían visto y vivido mucho.

Lo tomo de la barbilla y le dijo, - Yo sólo quiero que recuerdes que mientras yo viva, nunca, NUNCA Harry estarás sólo, y que no hay nada que no puedas decirme, que yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, y perdonare y escuchare todo-

- Lo mismo digo Herms, algún día nos sentáremos y tu me contarás tu historia...pero esperare a que estés lista.-

- Herms- se levantó y lo abrazo con fuerza y calidez. Ella interrumpió el silencio.

- Me sirves más vino?-

- Claro... A dónde saldrás?-

- A cenar, con Malfoy.-

Harry no pudo evitar levantar una ceja. - Negocios.-

Hermione hizo una mueca que Harry reconocía como cada vez que mentía. - Negocios.-

- Deberías decirle, tal vez el crea que es una cita-

- Dudo que así sea-

- Dudo que lo dudes- dijo el sonriendo.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta. - Oh, te odio-

- No es verdad, me quieres-

- Te amo Harry, enseguida vuelvo-

Ella fue hacia su habitación, Hermione tomo como máximo 20 minutos para alistarse. Harry observo el penthhouse era moderno lujoso y muy bello, su amiga se lo merecía, la vista era espectacular, tomo el control del televisor y comenzó a cambiar los canales con pereza. Encontró el basquetbol y se quedo entretenido hasta que escucho los tacones. Levantó la vista, iba en un vestido gris muy ceñido, como una segunda piel, con estampado de serpiente, sin mangas. Llevaba un saco negro en la mano, sus tacones también eran negros. Harry se encontró por un momento con su boca semiabierta y sin respirar. De pronto le molesto mucho que su cita fuera Malfoy, pero no presionaría el tema, en los próximos días en los que trabajaría para ella se daría cuenta de todo.

- Cena algo, la cocina esta llena toma lo que quieras. La habitación a la izquierda es la tuya-  
-Si Herms, gracias-

Tocaron la puerta, era Taylor el chofer, Hermione camino hacia el, y con un - Nos vemos mañana- salió del apartamento.

Harry entro a su habitación, como todo el lugar, sólo eran ventanales amplios y brillantes, la cuidad se imponía en la vista, sobre su cama, una pintura, un barco navegando en una tormenta, el no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, ella tenía una similar en su oficina, que apropiado...el así se sentía en esta etapa de su vida, navegando una tormenta más que no sabría si sobreviviría pero ahora ahí estaba ella, como siempre sacándolo a flote.

.  
Hermione llego al restaurante y bajo se su auto con gracia, refirió la reservación de Malfoy y entro, el estaba tomando café, pero se atragantó cuando la vio, ella la no llevaba el saco, sólo lo traía en la mano para que Harry no notara que ella en realidad vestía ese vestido inocentemente provocador sólo.

En la mente de Draco, el comenzó a perder la vista de todo excepto de ella, ... Hermione Jane Granger, ese cabello, esa piel, ese vestido, un hermoso estampado de serpiente sobre ella abrazando su piel, el quería brincar de la mesa para besarla con furia.

Ella se sentó frente a el y el se levantó casi de un salto para extenderle la silla, después le beso la mano dramáticamente, ella sonrió y le dijo - Sólo vine porque ha teníamos la cita pero en realidad, deseo que sea rápida, tengo asuntos personales que atender...-  
Draco frunció el ceño. - Mi abogado dijo que esta semana estará hecha la editorial, quería celebrarlo contigo, pero dime, puedo ayudarte en algo?-  
- No en realidad, tarde o temprano lo sabrás, Harry trabajara en mi empresa, a mi lado, y esta pasando por momentos difíciles, necesita mi apoyo, esta sólo en mi casa y...-  
- Potter, vivirá en tu casa?-  
- Si, ya hemos vivido juntos antes con Ron también-  
- Si, pero ahora Ron no estará ahí -  
- No, pero es casi lo mismo.-  
- Potter...-  
- Entonces podemos celebrar otra noche?-  
Draco sentía una enorme frustración, su noche arruinada, ella tan perfecta y pretendía dejarlo para ir con Potter, - Maldito hurón- pero no podía hacerla enojar a ella, no a ella no, eso la alejaría de el y no quería, no hasta que fuera suya. Finjio su mejor sonrisa y como bien sabía oculto lo que sentía.  
- Por supuesto Hermione, te llevo a tu casa?-  
- No es necesario, Taylor...-  
- Por favor.-  
- Vale, vamos-  
- Pero antes una copa-  
Ella sonrió, tomaron vino tinto y después se fueron. Draco insistió en llevarla hasta la puerta, abrió Harry, los dos se miraron a los ojos con hostilidad clara. - Buenas noches Draco- dijo ella. El la miro a los ojos de forma intensa, besándola con la mirada. -Descansa preciosa,-Potter.- y se dio la vuelta marchándose.  
Ella entro y Harry cerró la puerta tras ella. - Un juego muy peligroso Herms-  
- Tu sabes de eso-  
- Si...por eso temo que pierdas-  
- No perderé...te lo juro Harry. Buenas noches-  
- Buenas noches Herms-

Hermione se sentía confundida, todo estaba saliendo perfecto en su venganza y ahora Harry tenía problemas, su mundo se había venido abajo, ella supo que la ludopatia la desarrollo como secuela por sus esqueletos de la guerra, y no quería que el mundo de ella o el de Ron pasarán por lo mismo, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, y como siempre cuando se sentía así, ya sabía a quién acudir. Tomo su teléfono y llamo al chico Búlgaro que sabía que hacer con ella. Hicieron una cita, el llegaría temprano al día siguiente a su apartamento.

Por la mañana llamo a Neville y le dijo que enseñara a Harry el manejo de la empresa y todo lo que debía saber para su nuevo puesto, sabía que eso era necesario y que llevaría a Harry casi todo el día. Le aviso a Harry y Taylor lo llevo al edificio de aurores a renunciar y después a con Neville.

.

.

. En el penthhouse de Herms, ella ya estaba sola con Viktor, sólo llevaba un vestido de lino color piel y sus tacones a juego, sabía lo que venía. El llego, abrió con su llave y entro, no hubo palabras, Víktor la tomo por la cintura y recargó su barbilla contra el inicio de su cuello.

Un suspiro, su aliento caliente sobre su cuello frío.

Levantó un poco el rostro y se encontró con sus labios, a medio abrir que brillaban cual carmín invitándolo a tomarlos. El lo hizo de forma lenta y dolorosa.  
Ella aún se sentía confundida y perdida, y sentía que el, el era su centro, el le impedía caer al abismo.  
Correspondió a su beso de forma tímida para dar paso a un impulso anhelante, el mantuvo el ritmo lento y firme, tomándola por los brazos, bajo los tirantes de su vestido, hasta que lo dejo caer al suelo.  
- Estas lista?-  
Ella sólo asintió conteniendo el aliento.  
El tomo su cinturón y le amarro las muñecas, la sujeto a la rejilla de la chimenea de piedra hecha de hermosos barrotes cobre. Ella quedo casi hincada de espaldas y boca abajo, apenas sosteniendo su peso con sus frágiles rodillas, pues no podía ya ocupar sus manos, el se quito su corbata y le vendo los ojos...  
- Lista o no...- dijo el con voz ronca.  
- Llévame...llévame al final- dijo ella en un susurro que el no alcanzo a escuchar, y esa era la intención de ella.  
El ahora se deshizo de su camisa, que cayo suavemente por su piel morena y musculosa, tomo lo queparecía ser una cuerda de cuero negro del bolsillo de su pantalón, no muy larga pero lo suficientemente firme, de su final sobresalía un brote un poco más grueso, era como un pequeño fuete y la azoto contra el cuerpo lechoso -ZLAM!- fue el sonido del cuero negro contra la carne suave y dispuesta, ese sonido lo enloquecía, ella gimió con fuerza, -ZLAM!-, de nuevo, -ZLAM!- ella se arqueó de dolor, ahora el acaricio su espalda desde la nuca hasta el coxis, con suavidad, - Te gusta nena?-ZLAM!- ella bajo su rostro asintiendo, sentía la boca seca. Ahora el con movimientos rápidos desabotono su pantalón, ella escucho la cremallera abrirse y la ropa caer, en su pocision pudo ver cuando todas las prendas estaban en el piso, excepto sus zapatos altos, esos aún los llevaba puestos. Y de pronto, de forma súbita lo sintió dentro de ella, entro son rudeza, sobresaltandola, haciéndola casi saltar, y chocar contra la rejilla, un intento de grito murió en su garganta sin saliva que se convirtió en un gemido sonoro. Ella había aprendido ya a no gritar de forma escandalosa pues espantaría a los vecinos, también había aprendido a contar llevando el ritmo de cuando el la poseia, el le había dicho que ese era el número de veces que la estaba haciendo suya, El comenzó movimientos rápidos y toscos, ella comenzó el conteo mental: 1,2,3, -ZLAM!- , 1,2, -ZLAM!- , 1,2 -ZLAM!- ,1,2 -ZLAM!- ahora el comenzó a hacerlo lentamente, suavemente, sólo unos minutos, 1, -1 - - 1 - - 1 -ZLAM!- tomo su cabello y levantó su nuca, de nuevo comenzó el ritmo frenético, 1,2,3,4, -ZLAM!- 1,2,3,4 -ZLAM!- - Dilo!- 1,2,3, -ZLAM!- 1,2,3, -ZLAM!- Hermione sentía su placer trepar dentro de ella de forma de forma salvaje sacudiéndola 1,2, 3, 4, 5, ZLAM!- -ZLAM!- - Siiiii, si me gusta.- -1,2,3,4,5, 6,7,8,9 ZLAM!- ella sintió haber entrado en coma por segundos eternos de placer y el término casi enseguida. El tomo su cinturón y lo zafo de sus manos pequeñas, después se recostó juntó a ella en la alfombra de la sala, sus respiraciones eran irregulares, ella lo abrazo y el le acariciaba el pelo. - Duerme preciosa, sólo recuerda que así debes hacerlo.- Ella asintió aún agotada y cayo en un profundo sueño.

El ya se había ido cuando ella despertó, así era siempre. Sabía que habría flores esperándola en su oficina, rosas negras. Era su broma privada.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry caminaba por las oficinas de GR MAGIC detrás de Neville después de haber estado ya varias horas con el repasando las otras empresas de Hermione, el viñedo, sus acciones en el Quidditch y una pequeña granja de quesos en Italia, se sentía feliz por ella y abrumado por tanta información, sólo ella podría con algo así.

Al regresar a la oficina principal, se encontró con ella en su oficina, iva con un vestido de lino del color de su piel, y se veía preciosa, y a su lado un arreglo enorme de rosas negras, ella tan linda, tras ella ese cuadró enorme de tormentas y a su lado ese enorme arregló negro le hacían sentir a Harry que había algo macabro con ello, algo que no se sentía del todo correcto.

Entro directamente a su oficina y ella al verlo se levantó para abrazarlo.

- Harry!-

Se fundieron en un abrazo profundo y fraternal.

- Herms! Te vez...-

- Gracias.- Dijo ella sin ningún sonrojo y toda serena. - Ya renunciaste? Ya eres todo mío?-

- Todo tuyo.-

-Perfecto, estuve pensando que...serias genial para encargarte de manejar mis acciones en el Quidditch, mi equipó está en Bulgaria-

- Si, ya lo se, lo se todo. El equipo de Krum eh? No creo que sea casualidad...- ella sólo le sonrió tímidamente.

El volvió a hablar - Y esas rosas?-

- Regalo búlgaro -

- Vaya! Pues lo prefiero a el que a Malfoy-

- A quien Potter?- era Draco, ya estaba frente a ellos y detrás de el estaba un Neville muy sonrojado, que se estaba disculpando.

- Herms lo siento, no me dejo anunciarlo-

- No te preocupes Neville- le dijo ella con una sonrisa pero su mirada era asesina.

Draco miro a Neville y le dijo - Espero que estés en problemas por incompetente...-

Neville salió de la oficina con la cabeza abajo.

- Y a que viniste?- Le dijo Harry con desprecio.

- No te incumbe-

- A partir de hoy todo lo de Hermione me incumbe, entérate de que soy su asistente ejecutivo personal-

- Oh si vi las noticias en el profeta, eres su empleado-

- Basta ya! Ambos! Harry dame un momento con Draco por favor.-

Harry salió y le envió otra mirada de desprecio a Malfoy que este le devolvió, en cuando el salió Malfoy miro a Hermione a los ojos.

- Debería decirte lo hermosa que estas hoy, pero no has contestado mis llamadas y antes quiero saber quien te envió esas rosas?- el abrió mucho los ojos después de hablar, sorprendido por sus propias palabras, arrepentido de ellas, por haber sido tan impulsivo y transparente. Tan atípico de un Malfoy.

- Son de Viktor Krum-

- Ah, ese...y porque?- le dijo el con el ceño fruncido.

Ella se encogió de hombros, - Somos amigos, además son ya demasiadas preguntas señor Malfoy-

Draco se ruborizo violentamente, le había dicho "señor Malfoy" ...eso era...le estaba coqueteando?!, y el se había ruborizado como tonto, como niño, cuando el era el maestro de la seducción aquí, Hermione no dejaba de sonreír coqueta.

El suspiro y tomo asiento frente a ella.

- Muy bien "señorita Granger", me urge tratar cierto asunto con usted...-

Hermione llamo a Neville y le dijo - Tráeme un café, el manuscrito nuevo que te pedí y asignale a Harry la oficina contigua, entregale también todos los documentos de BLACK DRAGÓN mi equipo de Quidditch y también llama a Theodore Nott para que le haga un poder dejándolo a cargo.-

Draco abrió los ojos asombrado, en un santiamén Neville llego con su café y un manuscrito.

- Tráeme otro a mi - Le dijo Draco con frialdad.

-Neville...no quiero que lo de hoy vuelva a repetirse, tu eres el guardián de esta oficina y mi privacidad, - El asintió apenado- ella ahora miro a Draco - Y usted "señor Malfoy" no volverá a ser tan imprudente, respetara mi oficina -

Draco asintió divertido. - Si bueno, yo quiero hablar de mi manuscrito contigo pero también de otro asunto - Ella se recargó en su asiento, se puso cómoda y comenzó a dar sorbos a su café, el comenzó a sudar frío y comenzó a sentirse nuevamente irritado consigo mismo, se aclaró la garganta. -Yo...me interesas Hermione, no sólo de forma profesional, tu me gustas mucho, y quiero que me des la oportunidad de que salgamos-

-Tu no piensas burlarte de mi?-

Draco se atragantó con su café. -Por supuesto que no-

Ella sonrió divertida, - Que? Crees que no conozco tu fama?-

-Hermione yo te juro que a ti nunca te haría algo así-

-No tengo garantías -

-Como puedo probarte...-

-Si puedes...si quieres...-

-Dime-

-Un convenio económico, algo que te duela, por el tiempo en que tu y yo estemos juntos no podrás engañarme-

-Has dicho que estemos juntos, ósea que si estas interesada?-

-Muy probablemente-

El sonrió de lado. - Theodore Nott también es mi abogado, le llamaré para que cuando venga a que firmes tu poder a Potter... El traiga consigo este nuevo convenio.-

- Y que dejarás en garantía?-

- La mansión Malfoy-

Hermione levantó las cejas.

- Es para demostrarte que voy en serio-

- Haz las llamadas, te daré un momento- le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y salió a ver a Harry en su nueva oficina.

La oficina era de color márfil y Harry estaba sentado tras un escritorio de cristal, leyendo papeleos. Iba con unos jeans, una playera grisy un saco, a Hermione le gustaba verlo así, más relajado, no tan formal como siempre.

- Esto es demasiado Herms -

- Es lo que te mereces-

Ella se recargó en el borde del escritorio y Harry pudo notar como hacia una mueca de dolor, casi imperceptible, pero el la conocía tan bien.

- Estas bien?-

- Oh, si, no tiene importancia. -

.

.

.

.

Esa tarde Hermione le firmó el poder a Harry y el estuvo presente para su asombro y amargura en la firma del convenio entre ella y Draco, le alegraba que se protegiera pero no que saliera con el, el fue su testigo y Theodore fue el de Draco la cláusula única fue que la mansión pasaría poder de Hermione si Draco la engañaba.

Theodore Nott se había burlado de Draco y le había sugerido que no lo hiciera, sabía que era un Casanova y el riesgo de perder era mucho, pero Draco le había dicho que en cuanto obtuviera de Hermione lo que deseaba la dejaría y que era tanto su deseo por ella y lo que estaba en juego que no se expondría.

- Hermione, tengo que decirte que no me agrada y que me huele mal, y que no me fió de el ni lo haré nunca y ...-

- Yo se Harry, pero porfavor confía en mi-

Habían llegado al apartamento de ella, Harry suspiro, nunca se cansaría de ese lugar tan hermoso y con el aroma de ella, se sentía como el hogar, el sé encamino a la cocina. - Vino?-

- Claro, por favor...-

El tomo la botella la descorcho y le dijo, pero sobre la alfombra como cuando hablamos ayer (el quería confirmar sus sospechas).

Ella hizo una mueca torcida con una sonrisa, y se sentó en la alfombra, el noto nuevamente sus gestos de dolor. Le paso la copa. - Dime ahora mismo Hermione que te paso, estas lastimada-

Ella trago el vino, muy incomoda. - Harry, estoy bien. Te lo juro, y no me hagas preguntas que en este momento no ...no deseo responder-

A Harry Potter se le secó la garganta, el no quería y no podía presionarla pero los años en el juego y la vida lo habían hecho conocedor de varias cosas, además de sus años de Auror y lo que ella no quisiera decirle, el tendría que investigarlo por su cuenta, después de todo era por su seguridad, la idea de que ella estuviera lastimada y no quisiera decirle porque lo perturbaba.

Los días siguientes Harry estuvo acoplandose a la oficina y la vida de su nueva jefa, y en alguna ocasión le obsequio a Hermione un juego de plumas de lujo, que ella acepto encantada, en ellas, había un micrófono, Harry decidió que esa era la mejor forma de protegerla y aunque violaba su privacidad descaradamente, si no había nada que temer, no lo revelaría y no existiría problema alguno. Ella salió todos los días con Draco, y el si era posible, se veía cada día más interesado en ella, era oficial, estaban saliendo y había sido obviamente publicado hasta en el profeta.

Llego el viernes y el día en que tenían la reunión con los Wesley la familia adoptiva mágica de Hermione y a la que Harry en sí mismo siempre considero la suya propia, el sabía lo que esperaba a su amiga, la harían pedazos con burlas acerca de salir con Draco Malfoy. Y Ginny estaría ahí enviándole miradas lastimosas.

.

.

.

Al otro lado de la ciudad cierto chico Rubio contemplaba la publicación en el profeta que contenía una foto de los dos abrazados en antes de llegar al teatro, la llevo a ver El Lago de los Cisnes, entre cada parte, la tomaba de la mano y no podía parar de mirarla, ese vestido rojo fuego ceñido a su cuerpo, ese cabello precioso y sedoso, ni siquiera vio la obra, no podía parar de mirarla, al final del segundo acto, no pudo evitarlo más, y ya no tenía caso contenerse, hasta un maldito convenio había firmado y se acercó a ella hasta que la beso, ella le correspondió y jugo con su lengua de una forma que lo hizo volverse loco, donde diablos o con quien había aprendido ella a besar de esa forma?!, Era el beso más apasionado que alguien jamás le hubiera dado, si, ella había tenido el control y lo había enloquecido, después tiró suavemente de su corbata, sólo lo suficiente para que el casi subiera a su regazo y la tomara ahí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo había sonreído y lo empujo un poco, como si adivinara su pensamiento, oh Hermione, Hermione ...y se sorprendió a sí mismo casi suspirando. Era una realidad ya...había sido tan estúpido como para estar enamorado de Hermione Granger?!


	6. Chapter 6

- Que te ocurre? Estas pálido.- era su padre, ya casi anciano. Lucius Malfoy.

Su padre le había gritado los últimos dos días hasta quedarse ronco al enterarse de su romance con la sangre sucia, pero ya no le importaba ni lo asustaba. Se alegraba de que la influencia en su vida fuera y sólo un espejismo, le dejo todo lo que era y lo que no era, en un aspecto no tan positivo.

Suspiro cansinamente. - Nada, acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo...-

- Con algo te refieres a Granger?-

- Ya me voy, tengo algo de prisa.-

Draco se levantó a toda prisa para huir porque escucho como su padre tomaba aire para gritarle de nuevo, salió dando un portaso.

.

.

.

Al otro lado de la ciudad en la acogedora pero humilde casa Weasley estaban reunidos todos su miembros, y Harry con Hermione. El había ido con unos jeans y chaqueta de piel caoba, una playera azul cielo por debajo de una marca local, ella iba con jeans de diseñador y un top de seda del tono de su piel, Harry pensaba que aunque Hermione se esforzase por ser sencilla, aún así no podía dejar de brillar como un gran reflector, era involuntario y seductor.

Ron estaba juntó a Luna, se veían muy bien juntos, y podía notarse un cambio en su amigo, había más color en sus mejillas, y sus ojos tenían más brillo. No pudo evitar sonreír al verle y levantar su trago en su dirección, Ron le sonrió de vuelta y regreso el gesto.

Fred y George platicaron con Harry sobre lo preocupados que estaban de su situación mientras este observaba a Hermione abrazar a su amigo pelirrojo con fuerza diciéndole que se veía mejor que nunca. El sonrió de nuevo, también había notado el cambio en Ron y estaba feliz por el. Fred vio el brillo en los ojos de Harry y su sonrisa. - Oh amigo, creo que tienes un problema más grande que la quiebra-

Harry lo observo sorprendido. - A que te refieres?-

- Me refiero a que...estas enamorado Potter-

Harry se ruborizo enseguida. - Oh, no, yo sólo...-

- Oh, vamos! Lo que se ve no se juzga, además no se lo diremos a nadie- dicho eso Fred le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y se fue juntó a su hermano,dejando a Harry sin habla.

Pronto la señora Wesley anuncio que la cena estaba lista y todos se sentaron a la mesa, ella juntó a Harry. Y juntó a ellos Ron y Luna. Para desgracia de el Ginny estaba justo enfrente, mirándolo con dolor, como siempre, - Bien Herms, tu nuevo novio eh, desde cuando te gustan los estúpidos?- le pregunto George.

Hermione trago con fuerza su propia saliva. - Bueno creo que es un gusto reciente-

- Es que no puede ser linda! Es una persona horrible- le dijo Arthur

- Hey! Hey! No voy a casarme sólo estamos saliendo...un tiempo-

- Es que...el, es nefasto, sabes la fama que tiene, el sólo se aprovechará de ti- le dijo Ginny.

- No lo hará, soy lista-

Ginny río con malicia. - Eres de verdad tan inocente?-

- No lo hará, yo no se lo permitiré, y Hermione es lista...ella tomará sus precauciones- dijo Harry con voz firme, pensando al final en el contrato del cual había sido testigo.

- Si, bueno, sabes que no estarás a salvo hasta que no estés con el, así que yo que tu...- le dijo Ron.

-No te incumbe, confiemos en ella- le replico Luna.

- Por favor, comamos...- Rogo Hermione.

Harry le dijo con la mirada a Ron que se callara. Y tras otros comentarios mordaces procedieron a cenar.

Al final Ron se acercó a Harry. - Estas bien?-

- Si, ahora si-

- Ella cuidara de ti cierto?-

- No lo hace siempre?-

- Bien, y tu de ella verdad?-

- Siempre.-

- Malfoy...lo tengo controlado te lo juro-

- Bien.-

- Y tu? Cual es el esqueleto en ti closeth por la guerra Ron?-

El suspiro, - No me preguntes, algún día te contare...o explotara en mi cara como te ocurrió a ti, ahora que Luna está a mi lado, espero que eso no pase.-

- Que esperas que no pase?- era Hermione.

Ron se aclaró la garganta incómodo.

Harry miro a Hermione con inocencia,

- Oh, no me lo contarán eh...secretos, secretos...-

- Como tu- se le escapó a Harry y su tono era de resentimiento.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos y levantó las cejas con curiosidad.

- A que te refieres-

- Yo también tengo secretos chicos, Harry, nos vamos? - dijo ella y se dio la vuelta.

Harry y Ron se miraron como apenas dándose cuenta de que ella también tendría alguna secuela de la guerra. Y eso los aterraba.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, Taylor les enviaba miradas furtivas, y Hermione sólo miraba a la ventana perdida en las luces de la ciudad, prefería no aparecerse no le gustaba mucho. Harry la miraba ocasionalmente y pensaba para si - Que ocultas Herms?-

La realidad que Hermione no le diría a Harry es que estaba un poco lastimada por los azotes que le dio Víctor la última vez, era parte de la relación ese recordatorio de dolor era tanto excitante como incómodo.

El teléfono de ella sonó.

- Hola? - Draco- ella sonrió y Harry sintió que algo lo mordía por dentro. - Si voy llegando,...no me digas, estas ahí eh?- soltó una risita- Bien, te veré en un momento.

Bajaron del auto y Harry se prometió a si mismo que en cuanto pudiera pagarlo tendría su propio apartamento. No quería ver a Hermione abrazando a besando a Malfoy, las fotografías del profeta lo habían puesto enfermo.

Ahí estaba el Rubio, todo pulcro y con traje color carbón, camisa verde Esmeralda y mirada penetrante.

- Malfoy-

- Potter-

Malfoy se hizo a un lado y beso a Hermione fugaz pero apasionadamente, Harry no tuvo tiempo de voltear y tuvo ganas de jalarlo del cabello hacia atrás.

Hermione se separó rápidamente aunque era evidente que Draco quería seguir, y abrió la puerta, cuando entraron Harry se fue a su habitación y no pudo evitar dar un portazo.

- Es un maleducado- dijo Draco mirando a la puerta con desprecio.

- Déjalo ya-

Draco iba a hablar pero ella lo atrapo con su boca devorandolo, el se sorprendió pero correspondió con gusto atrapando la entre sus brazos, ella lo vio a su habitación con ojos cerrados, se separó de el empujandolo con fuerza sobre el diván, el tenía los labios hinchados, ella tomo su control remoto y puso un canal japonés muy ruidoso. Ella subió sobre su regazo y comenzó a acariciar su cabello y jalarlo al final, lo estaba enloqueciendo sólo con sus besos, el cayo en un limbo de amor y deseo, ella era consciente de ello, se quitó la liga del pelo que era sorprendentemente larga y le dijo, - Quiere jugar señor Malfoy?-

El tenía el aliento entrecortado y los ojos oscuros por el deseo. Sólo atino a asentir.

Ella le ató las muñecas con su liga colocando sus brazos tras su espalda. Y comenzó a jugar con su miembro, el jadeaba y se relamía los labios, los gemidos se hicieron más sonoros cuando ella término por masturbarlo con maestría, y el no pudo evitar venirse.

El sentía su sangre hervir y colapsar por dentro como nunca se había sentido con nadie, y ni siquiera habían tenido sexo realmente, ella lo hizo enloquecer con sus manos.

- Me quedare esta noche...-

- Sólo si prometes portarte bien, no estoy de humor para nada más-

Draco levantó las manos, en señal de paz, se quitó los zapatos y lo demás hasta quedar sólo en ropa interior, Hermione con rapidez se coloco uno de sus camisones perla de tirantes delgadisimos hasta el suelo, era de seda y marcaba su cuerpo como segunda piel.

El muy fresco ya estaba metido entre sus sábanas esperándola con una mirada coqueta, ella le sonrió y se acurrucó entre sus brazos y las sábanas.

Draco lo había hecho porque quería dormir con ella de verdad, y sabía que Harry y los demás darían por hecho que su relación había avanzado al siguiente nivel, aunque en realidad no fuera del todo cierto.

Esa noche Draco durmió como nunca en su vida, verdaderamente descansó y se olvidó del tiempo, el aroma de su piel contra la suya y sus sábanas, y se sentía tan estúpido porque su corazón su piel y su sangre se sentían en casa juntó a ella...y empezó a fantasear con vivir ahí de verdad, oh soy tan imbécil...

Por otro lado Hermione estaba consciente de todo, de lo que Draco comenzaba a sentir por ella, de que le había gustado su juego de seducción, y que no le desagradaba su papel dominante, y todo marchaba de acuerdo a sus planes.

Por la mañana Harry se levantó y noto que Hermione no estaba ya lista, así que fue a su habitación cuando iba a tocar su instinto de Auror le dijo que esperara y giró el pomo de la puerta de forma silenciosa, lo que vio lo dejo en shock casi un minuto completo, el nunca borraría esa imagen de su mente, estaban abrazados, en la cama de ella! De su amiga! De su Hermione! Con cuidado cerró la puerta y se fue sin ella a la oficina.

Llego hecho una furia a su oficina y con mucho trabajo le dio los buenos días a Neville quien lo miro con extrañeza y no se atrevió a preguntar por Hermione.

i

i

i

AguusDempsey - Oh muchas gracias! Me encantó tu coment! Estas en lo cierto, Q te ha parecido este? Un beso!

Pauli Jean Malfoy - Holi! preguntas respondidas en este CAP, que te ha parecido? Un beso

hermpotter, Julia y guest, muchas gracias por seguirla y estar al pendiente, espero sus siguientes opiniones, los quiero!

guest se que la historia te encantara es un triángulo muy candente, besos!


	7. Chapter 7

50 SOMBRAS DE GRYFFINDOR CAPÍTULO 7

Harry se sentó de mala gana en su escritorio tomo algunos documentos y quiso concentrarse en ellos con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía, la imagen de ellos juntos, juntos, en la cama, lo hacia sentir delirio, habían dormido a escasos metros de el y Merlin sabe que más habrán hecho, eso le hacía sentir enfermo. Colérico, casi histérico, aventó los documentos por el aire, su desesperación era tal que estuvo a punto de levantarse para irse a algún sitio de apuestas de nuevo. Su vicio, su perdición.

Pero Neville toco a la puerta, llevaba dos cafés sobre una bandeja tan reluciente que parecía de plata. - Hola Harry, puedo?-

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello y le dijo, - Claro, pasa amigo-

Neville coloco los cafés sobre el escritorio y le ofreció a Harry su taza.

- Es Malfoy?-

Harry trago saliva, con dificultad, sentía la boca seca. Maldita fuera que el siempre ha sido transparente- Si, creo que lo odio-

- Bueno, eso no es nuevo, te sientes mal por verlo con Herms-

- Si- le dijo Harry casi escupiendo la palabra.

- Tranquilo, casi te apuesto que no durarán, ella no, no es...de relaciones largas-

Harry miro a Neville como si le hubiera salido un cuerno, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que frente a el estaba la persona que tal vez conocía mejor a Hermione, mejor que el o Ron, el estaba siempre con ella, debía conocerla en casi todos los aspectos.

- Ella nunca...no ha, formalizado con nadie verdad? Antes pensaba que terminaría con Krum-

Neville hizo una mueca de disgusto, Harry lo noto. - Nose Harry, el es famoso y esas cosas pero hay algo en el que es extraño, creo que el...es más oscuro o peligroso que Malfoy-

A Harry escuchar eso le puso los vellos de punta. - Porque lo dices?-

- Tal vez son sólo ideas mías, pero lo noto, además a veces creo que ellos...es como si nunca hubieran terminado-

Harry se alarmo aún más. - A que te refieres?-

Neville se removió incómodo en su silla, - Estoy hablando de mi jefa, tal vez no deba...-

- Neville, ella es...ella es...mi mejor amiga, la amo, y también es amiga tuya, estamos hablando de ella para protegerla, por su seguridad. Además de mi no saldrá una sola palabra, te lo juro.-

Neville tomo un sorbo de su café y suspiro aliviado.

- Se llaman constantemente, si a veces pasan incluso meses pero cuando ella me pide que le llame su voz esta afligida, y cuando el la llama es exigente, como si aún hubiera algo entre ellos, yo he notado que son incondicionales...si ella lo llama, el viene enseguida, y siempre le envía rosas negras...y ella, ella permanece muy quieta varios días, esta muy tranquila o incluso feliz, ahora que lo pienso...siempre que ella atraviesa una situación difícil, le llama-

- Pero porque le habla a el? Nos tiene a nosotros, a mi, a Ron, a Ginny, la señora Wesley...-

- Creo que es evidente que el le proporciona algo que tu y ellos ninguno puede-

Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva incómodo. Y de pronto recordó las rosas negras que aún estaban en el despacho de ella.

- Pero Neville...ella ahora mismo tiene rosas negras-

- Lo se, hace poco lo llamo.- dijo el chico con calma.

- Pero ella está con Malfoy...- menciono Harry contrariado.

- Tal vez es sólo su amigo-

Harry entonces recordó las muecas de Hermione y algo en su interior hizo click como dos piezas de rompecabezas terribles y lastimeras. Algo pasaba en la vida de ella, pero no podía darse por vencido, ahora era su turno de ayudarla a ella y lo haría, hasta su muerte lo haría...

- Por favor llámale y dile que tenemos una cita con Ron y Luna en el club esta noche, sólo nosotros 4-

Neville lo miro a los ojos y asintió, sabía que lo que Harry quería era sólo ayudarla, sólo amor de hermanos...

La llamada le entro a Hermione y ella llamo a Taylor y se fue directo a su apartamento para alistarse.

Harry llamo a su amigo pelirrojo e hizo los planes, tenía que tener un espacio con ella, con sus amigos reales, conocerla más a fondo. Y también, para que mentirse...tenerla cerca.

El lugar estaba repleto era un club nuevo llamado -Proteín-, cuando ella salió en ese fortísimo vestido plata literalmente el perdió el aliento, porque diablos nunca se había dado cuenta de lo atractiva que era. Neville había dicho que ella no era de relaciones largas...se habría convertido en una come hombres? Esperaba con el corazón que no.

Llegaron al lugar y ya estaban ahí. Luna y Ron abrazados con un par de tragos enfrente, las parejas se saludaron efusivamente.

Luna y Ron bailaron enseguida y no salían de la pista, traen un par de canciones Harry la saco a bailar porque por el alto volumen no se podía conversar. Estaban en la pista y la canción comenzó a sonar Era problem de Ariana Grande, El beat de la música era constante y pegajoso. Comenzaron a acercarse por inercia, cerca, cerca, cerca, más cerca. El rap de Iggy Iz les hizo hacerse inseparables, para Hermione fue un momento divertido y relajante, pensó para sí misma que debería de bailar más a menudo. Para Harry era un momento seductor y eléctrico.

Finalizo la pista y Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a la mesa, ella quería refrescarse pero el se encontró siguiéndola como metal al imán, estaba con ella como antes sin embargo nada era como antes, para el cada rose, cada cercanía, cada gesto y mirada eran distintos, su maldito corazón se había enamorado y era era un problema de proporciones más gigantescas que su problema de juego,porque su amor odia ser no correspondido y de nuevo se iría a la quiebra y su vida quedaría peor de lo que alguna vez podía estar si perdía a su amiga. Sin embargo no tenía elección...ya no había escapatoria posible, estaba en un laberinto sin salida, atrapado por siempre, para siempre, lo sentía en su corazón, en el beat tan fuerte como en el de la música sincronizado como loco cuando estaba cerca de ella. Y al mismo tiempo tan despacio, tan lento...que era casi tortuoso y loco. Que sentimiento tan demente. Y al mismo tiempo...le llenaba por completo, ya no había espacio para nada, para el juego para algún tipo de vicio o estupidez. Ya no había opciones. Estaba atrapado.

El quería encontrar una forma de decirle - Hey, yo quiero ser ese chico, ese chico sobré y bajo de ti, que le haga sentir y ver estrellas, ser la tierra que te haga rendir fruto...tener ese poder y control sobre tu y contigo.- tal vez algún día tendría el valor pero mientras tendría que despachar a Malfoy de ahí.

Después de una noche divertida para Hermione, y eléctrica para Harry se fueron a cenar, charlaron del trabajo y de la vida de cada uno, y ahí por primera vez Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione portaba una máscara, ella ocultaba algo, y Ron también, pero santo cielo por lo menos el tenía a una chica que valía la pena para apoyarlo, sin embargo ella, un imbéciles, y el sólo y enamorado de ella. Maldita suerte a Potter.

Draco al otro lado de la ciudad estaba terriblemente inquieto por la necesidad de verla, no podía mantenerse enfocado ni quiero, quería verla, tocarla y sentirla. Ya no tenía ojos para otras chicas, era una especie de ceguera temporal extraña que ni el mismo se explicaba, no lo admitiría en voz alta, lo estúpido que era al enamorarse de ella. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

Era ya pasada la madrugada cuando toco la puerta. Ella aún no se acostaba porque buscaba un vaso de agua Harry caballerosamente fue el primero en retirar a su habitación a seguir torturándose y encontrándose sentido a su vida.

Se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta, ella abrió, el estaba ya un poco pasado de copas, lo suficiente para estar perfectamente consciente pero mucho más disponible y atrevido, cuando la vio le dijo. - Te vez tan sexy, ven aquí.- se apresuró a ella y la tomo por la cintura, pegándola a el y besándola con pasión.

- No quiero estar con nadie más, sólo quiero estar contigo-

Ella sabía que era cierto y le correspondía los besos con pasión. Sus toques eran suaves y tortuosos porque el era exigente. Sin embargo el ritmo de sus besos y sus caricias era rítmico y demandante para ambos, el sabía exactamente donde tocar, porque era precisamente ahí donde quería tocar, donde lo soñó y lo pensó cada día de la última semana. Y ella sabía que quería acariciar esos brazos y espalda fuertes, quería sentir los bordes de cada músculo trabajadado en el gimnasio, quería sentir la belleza que siempre tuvo Draco Malfoy y ahora estaba ahí postrandose para ella.

No hubo alguien más fuerte, sólo fue entrega total a pura pasión y deseo, besos, y más besos, tirantes rotos, botones volando, ropa que no sería la misma e intencionalmente no sería reparada, que fue felizmente destrozada, a propósito destruida, ella lo sentía dentro cada vez más fuerte, más urgente, enterar sus uñas en su carne apenas podía contener sus ganas, a veces entre el éxtasis tiraba un poco de su cabello y veía como este entraba en locura exhalando gemidos incontenibles durante más tiempo. El bajo el rostro y de nuevo la beso, y la beso más y más fuerte, quería comérsela, poseerla hasta hacerle daño y que ella comprendiera que no existía otra manera, ya no la había para el.

Harry no era estúpido y las paredes de ese lujoso lugar no amortiguaban mucho los sonidos de cosas callendo, el había ido...y ella lo había recibido. Harry Potter cerró los ojos para someterse a una tortura mental, pensar y saber que estaban juntos, justo al lado.


End file.
